Caught In Action Part 1
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: A longer story...
1. Chapter 1

CAUGHT IN ACTION  
PART 1  
One day all of the sudden Anna the White Tigress sneezed. This was weird and out of the blue because Anna was not the one to sneeze but it really didn't bother Anna. Then her best friend Kezi came along and she turned into a Black Panther. Turns out when Anna sneezed, her friend turned to a Black panther. They both ended up in the Movie Madagascar.  
As Kezi was getting use to her new feline body, Her and Anna decided to talk to Alex. When they went up to him He vanished.  
" What the-" Kezi said.  
" Oh My Gosh!" Anna yelled, " How in the world will we tell the others that Alex just disappeared in thin air? ' How ' I say? HOW?"  
" Stop yelling, " Kezi hit Anna on the shoulder, " The others might be a little suspicious about us and if they think we took out Alex, then we're dead. Besides, if we tell them the truth then they won't blame us for anything. How hard could it be?"  
Anna and Kezi got all the Circus animals in the main room of the circus tent.  
" So...um...Well we have something to...um tell you guys...uh..Alex has...He has... Has, " " Hurry up and tell them!" Kezi whispered to Anna. " ALEX HAS DISAPPEARED!" Anna finally yelled. Everyone gasped.  
" What have you done with lion?" Vitaly yelled. He was now towering over both Anna and Kezi. Which seemed pretty scary based on how tall Vitaly is. Kezi was scared out of her mind. What she thought was going to be easy turned to be a quite terrifying situation. As everyone knew we were the last to be with Alex when he vanished and plus the two were new and it seemed to take forever for everyone to trust them. Anna finally stood erect and tried to size up to Vitaly.  
" Listen Tiger dude, all we did was go up to Alex to ask him a question and before we could do so he vanished into thin air. Don't ask me how that happened, because i don't know. I am not a magician. So don't throw all the weight on us just because you don't trust neither of us, ok? " Anna was on her tipy toes to actually be the same height as Vitaly but it was worth it.  
" Fine but i still do not trust мусор in MY circus."( Mycop is Garbage in Russian) Vitaly mumbled. He had his ears back as well as Anna. Kezi pulled Anna back meaning we need to get to investigating. Then Gia joined mix.  
" So, Alex just disappeared? " Gia asked.  
" It is very weird and such an odd mystery but yes. " Kezi replied.  
" Oh ok. Well if should investigate then i will help. " Gia said firmly.  
" Awesome because we'll need help if no one else does anything. " Anna said.  
" But I do have on question... Who will replace Alex on the Trapeze? " She asked.  
Anna and Kezi looked at each other meaning which one will die trying.  
Then Anna said " I will take his spot."  
" Then I need to teach you how to do Trapeze. Come come.." Gia was excited to teach someone else to do trapeze. Kezi was now alone. She went to retrace her steps. Kezi then found a Black feather. This meant there was a type of Black bird around. Then Stefano came up to her.  
" So-a Miss Kezi will you find where-a Alice went? " the Sea lion asked.  
" I hope so. We can't continue this Circus gig without him. Anna can't do trapeze for ever and plus Gia can't stay pregnant forever...Ah man I wasn't suppose to tell you! " Kezi mentally kicked herself.  
" You mean Gia is...This is-a wonderful news! Why Gia not-s want to tell anyone about this? " Stefano asked.  
" You got to keep this a secret or when we find Alex, Vitaly will be sure to make him disappear again. Ok? You Can't tell anyone. Gia trust me and Anna and if she finds out that i told you that trust thing will no longer be, Capiche? " Kezi told the Sea Lion.  
" Capiche." Stefano reassured her. Then Stefano left and Kezi went back to looking for clues.  
With Anna and Gia, they were at the top of the Trapeze and ready for it.  
" So how do we begin? " Anna asked. She was the one holding on to the trapeze swings.  
" Well you start like this..!" Gia pushed Anna of the Trapeze. Anna held on tight to the swings then she lost her grip and traveled to the next swing. Then the next and then the platform on the other side. Like Alex she caught the platform with her teeth.  
" Gia! Why did you push me? You know i can't do trapeze! " Anna yelled. Gia laughed as she showed up beside Anna doing the same thing.  
" Well then watch and learn miss ' I can't do anything '." With that Gia went to do other trapeze tricks and Anna followed. In the end Anna ended up learning the Trapeze.  
" Well that was fun. Now lets get back to finding Alex. I'm sure Kezi has Already found a clue to solving the mystery." Anna said to Gia. That being said they left to find her. When they found Kezi she had enough feathers to make a life size ostrich.  
" So I'm guessing we have an ostrich that steals animals but why? And why Alex? " Anna asked.  
" Well Alex and I do trapeze which is the center of the show so if Alex is gone then there is no main attraction. " Gia told the two.  
" Gia that's brilliant! If there is no attraction there is no show and no show means the Circus falls to the terra! But why not Vitaly? He is the beginning of the show and without him there would not be show either? This ostrich is tricky and mysterious...Let's get with the penguins. I'm sure they will help big time. "  
Kezi was in between the two other felines and she held up the feather. All three felines stared at it with intensity, mystery and excitement in their eyes.  
The case to solving where Alex went will be continued...  
Anna: I can't wait to see what happens!  
Gia: But Anna your writing the story, you should know how it ends.  
Anna: Ya but...nevermind.  
Alex: Hey what are you writing about now Anna?  
Anna: Alex! Your suppose to be with that ostrich! why are you here? You know what nevermind. I will tie you up and dangle you over * Gia and Alex both cover my mouth*  
Alex&Gia: Anna!  
Alex: Didn't Stefano already tell you this? Don't give things away!  
Anna:* takes their paws of her mouth* Fine well then i guess i will put you over* Alex covers her mouth and picks her up and leaves with Anna still mumbling stuff*  
Alex: Well then bye!  
Gia: Bye everyone! 


	2. Chapter 2

CAUGHT IN ACTION  
Part 2  
As the three felines stared at the feather, they heard something. This noise was not familiar to the them. It seemed to be like somewhat of a scream and a screech at the same time.  
" OMG! What was that? " Anna asked.  
" I don't know but it came from over there." Kezi said pointing outside the tent.  
" Let's go check it out!" Gia said excitingly. When they looked outside there was an ostrich trying to put something on a Cheetah cub. This cub seemed to be from no where. As mysterious and odd this was Anna decided to help the poor thing.  
" What are you doing to that poor cub?" Anna yelled. She ran to the psychotic looking creature and grabbed the cub from underneath the ostrich. Anna cradled the cub. This cub was clinging on to her. She couldn't blame the poor thing for being all scared and what not.  
" What do you tink you are doing? Tat is my cub to torment, mon!" The ostrich said.  
" Ya, that key word of yours Torment means that you shouldn't have this little one in your grasp." Anna said. Then the ostrich took of running. Kezi and Gia saw this so they ran after him. Anna looked at the cub who was shaking like water.  
" Don't worry it will be ok? What is your name anyways? " Anna asked.  
" My-m-my name is Romano." the cub said.  
" Well now your safe Romano." Anna told the cub. Then Kezi and Gia came back with the ostrich.  
" Great gals, now let's get this bird to the penguins. Then we can play good cop bad cop. I'm Bad Cop! " Anna said.  
" Then I'm Good cop. Gia what about you? "Kezi asked.  
" Well i guess i could just play along.." Gia said.  
" ok." Anna and Kezi said in unison.  
When they got to the penguins Rico tied the ostrich to a chair and put him in a concealed room.  
" Where did you find him? " Skipper asked.  
" We saw him torturing this poor cheetah cub. His name is Romano. " Anna said holding up the cub.  
" Why do you know him? " Kezi asked.  
" His name is Ozzi and he was the one that took that psychotic lion. He also took our penguin friends and we never saw them since. Ozzi is a sneaky, twisting, and can turn things you say around. So be careful. "Skipper finished.  
" Be careful of what i say. Got it!" Anna replied. The three felines went into the interrogation room. The room Ozzi was in.  
" So Mr. Ozzi. WHY DID YOU TAKE ALEX YOU OVERSIZE BIRD! TALK!" Anna yelled. Kezi decided to interfere Anna's bad cop thing and said  
" Ok, well all we want to know is where did you put Alex? "  
" Well, for one I do not know of tis Alex figure and Two Even if i did know te location of te lion i wouldn't tell you." Ozzi said.  
" AHA! So you do know Alex and you know you took him because we said nothing about him being a lion! Guilty as Charged! Case closed! " Anna got all excited.  
" Ok then...Why did you take Alex? " kezi asked.  
" I took him because i hate Circus. I mean why is tere no Ostrich in Circus? Circus would trive if Ostrich in it. I came from a long line Ostrich and only one of my family has been Circus. Tat is my brother. Mother and father always wanted te best for him, and when tey got chance to be in Circus tey put him in it and not me! I'm better ten tat lower Ostrich! I'm-" Anna smacked him to shut him up.  
" Ok, This isn't a dramatic show. And your reason is very stupid so i think we wasted our time. "Anna said signalling for them to leave.  
" But don't you want to know Where Alex is? " Ozzi asked confused.  
" Ya, we don't care Bye! " the three were about to leave when Ozzi yelled  
" Wait! I can tell you something important and if you leave ten you won't find your lion. " Anna turned with a smirk on her face.  
" Oh really. Ok, I'm all ears. " Anna said as she got closer to Ozzi.  
" Your Lion friend is near, But you have to pass with fear, and with one drop of tear, the lion you seek will be here. " Ozzi finished.  
" Ok. Nice to know Ozzi gives me great information. And a very catching riddle. Bye! " Anna waved good bye and left.  
" Great now we know where to look. We look in a cave and the closest one is a hop, skip and a song away. We must go into the cave find something with a fear symbol on it, drop one of our tears in it and then something else happens so Alex would end up back here." Anna said.  
" Wow you got all of that from that riddle? " Gia asked.  
" Yes, yes I did. " Anna replied.  
" Cool now we need to get movin' because the Circus starts in a bit." Gia said.  
" Hey Skipper! We are going to find Alex! Bye "Anna yelled.  
" Be back before the show! We don't want to be late for the promoter." Again they have a promoter watching the were in Spain anyways.  
To be continued...  
Anna: Sorry but this will have to be a 3 part story.  
Gia: That's great! I can't wait to see Alex again.  
Anna: Ya..  
Gia: Speaking of Alex what happened to him?  
Anna: Well I can't tell you that.  
Gia: Oh, OK.  
Anna: But i can tell you that he is probably not enjoying himself right now.  
Gia: Ok?  
Anna: Well bye part three coming soon to fanfiction.  
Anna&Gia: That's all folks! :^3 


	3. Chapter 3

CAUGHT IN ACTION  
Part 3 1/2  
Before the three left, Vitaly had come along asking the location of where they were going.  
" Vitaly, we are going to find Alex in a cave, or something like that." Gia told him. He still didn't trust Anna and Kezi.  
" I do not trust these two and since that is I will come with you. " Vitaly said.  
" But Vitaly! " Gia was bending her body over a bit, " Come on Vitaly your being mean. It is not their fault you don't trust them. "  
" No buts," " He said butt.." Anna laughed. Vitaly glared at her then finished " I am coming with you and these pieces of барахло."( junk)  
" We are not junk! And I am getting tired of you insulting us! We didn't do anything wrong Mr. I'm trying to help here but when you come along it is like you give a hoot about anything! I'm sorry if you think we did something wrong but from my perspective I have done nothing to harm anyone here! " Anna yelled at Vitaly. He has done nothing but get her nerves, even before Alex disappeared. Before this Alex and Gia had to stop a fight between these two. Anna was little bit above Vitaly this time.  
Vitaly just smirked. He was very surprised at how she acted and liked the way her dynamite exploded in his face. He liked her temper.  
" I'm still coming кекс."( cupcake) Vitaly said, then walked as Kezi led the way.  
" Oh my. Anna I think he likes you. He just called you cupcake. " Gia said to Anna.  
" Will he can like me all he wants but i don't like him. " Anna said as she clenched her fist. Then she thought about it, maybe she does like him.  
" Ohhhhhhh...That is the beginning of love. Denial. " Gia laughed.  
Anna turned to her.  
" No its not! " Anna refused to admit she does like Vitaly.  
As they talked and walked Vitaly was having a conversation with Kezi.  
" So Tiger guy, Why did you really come with us? And why do you always look at Anna when calling us names? " Kezi was wanting to figure out Vitaly's secret.  
" Well the real reason is...um...is...So I can watch over Gia. Ya, that is my reason. To look after Gia. She is like a little sister to me and i want nothing to harm her mentally or physically. Stefano and Gia are the only 2 animals I have a sibling connection with. If anything happens to them I don't know what I would do. Of course the Circus is my family, But Gia and Stefano are my real Family. " Vitaly finished. To Kezi this was the sweetest thing Vitaly has ever said. In the back Gia and Anna overheard the whole thing. This ment a lot to Gia.  
" I love you too, Vitaly. " Gia said as she came up to him and hugged him tight. Vitaly hugged her back. When that was over The four continued their journey. When they got to the cave, they all agreed to be safe and roar into the cave. So on the count of three they all let out a roar that echoed through the surrounding area. Then a another roar was heard but it wasn't any of theirs.  
" AHHHHHHHHH! " Anna Yelled and jumped into Vitaly's arms. When she noticed this her ears went back and her face became red. Vitaly put that smirk back on his face. As Anna held on to Vitaly, all four entered the cave.  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

CAUGHT IN ACTION  
As the four entered the cave they saw a pair of glowing red eyes.  
" Ahhhhhhhhh! " they all screamed. Then a bear appeared. It was the biggest bear all four of them had ever seen. Some how they quickly dogde the attacks the bear gave and ran further into the cave. Since they all had night vision the could see. Anna jumped out of VItaly's arms when she saw a door. It had the symbol of a bear. Which was probably the fear symbol.  
" So I guess this is the door. Any one care to donate a tear. " Anna asked as she looked around.

" Yes. " VItaly said. The he pulled a hair from Anna which made her cry.  
" You would like to. " He finished. Anna was mad but she would settle this later. As the tear from her face ran done to her cheek, she leaned over a little table coming from the door. The tear soon fell from her face to the table. The table quickly soaked up the tear.  
" Now what?" Kezi asked.  
" I don't know. " Then the door opened. The four gasped. Anna slowly stepped into the room.  
" There is nothing in here. It is just-" Before she could finish she vanished.  
" Let's go in. " Kezi said. Then she went inside the room. Again she vanished like Anna did. Gia and Vitaly looked each other. Then they too decided to step in the room. When they vanished they were back at the circus. Then they saw Anna and Kezi hugging Alex. Gia was as excited as anything that missed something very much. She ran to Alex and almost squeezed the life out of him. He smiled as he missed Gia very much too. They all the sudden heard a clapping noise. It was Ozzie. He had a evil smile on his face.  
" Well, well, well very nice. But we're not prepared for this! " Then he pressed a button. It didn't do anything, then he started to mumble something. He pressed the button again and then something fell on them.


	5. Chapter 5

CAUGHT IN ACTION  
There was a net on the four with heavy weights in the corner. Even Vitaly could not lift the weights.  
" You all will be late for the show! Now since I have all of you! " Ozzie yelled. A roar was heard. It was not any of theirs. The roar alarmed everyone. The roar was coming from that bear that they saw in the cave. The bear stood behind the five and in front of Ozzie.  
" You bring a bear to stop me? How pathetic! " Ozzie laughed.  
" They didn't bring the bear, " Ozzie turned to see the other circus animals, " We did, and now you have either 2 choices...Run and scream while we have fun catching you, or let them go and we still catch you."

Ozzie looked at all the angry faces and thought about his options. Then he ran for it. VItaly went to the edges of the net and cut them with his claws.  
" I could have done that. " Anna said as she rubbed the dirt off her fur.  
" Ya, ok. " Vitaly said. Then the other circus animals came back with Ozzie. He was tied up.  
" Time for the show! " Someone yelled. Everyone got ready and then they started the show.  
When the show was done and over and the promoter gave them the paper to sign and go to France, Gia gathered everyone in the main room.  
" Well we have something to tell you guys. " Gia and Alex were the ones talking.  
" We're having cubs!" Gia and Alex said in unison. Everybody cheered and congratulated them. Then they started to party. Vitaly went up to Anna.  
" Hey tiger dude. What are you up too?" Anna asked.  
" Anna... I...well I ."Vitaly tried to start.  
" Don't worry. You don't have to say it. Because I love you too. " Anna told the shocked tiger. Vitaly smiled and picked up Anna. Anna smiled back. Then she pulled out an Afro and put it on Vitaly, and the pulled out another and put it on herself. Kezi watched in the back ground.  
" I knew it! " She told herself. Then Marty came up to her.  
" Care to dance? " He asked as he held out his hoof. Kezi put her paw on his hoof and said  
" Alright fancy pants let's see what you got! " Then they went dancing  
Everyone was having a great time. Alex and Gia having cubs, Anna and Vitaly seeing love and Kezi and Marty dancing with each other. Everything seemed to be right in the universe.  
The End.  
Anna: Finally!  
Gia: That was great!  
Alex: That was good..  
Vitaly: I loved it..  
All in unison: That's all folks! Bye!


End file.
